This invention relates to a merchandise display case with several trays mounted articulated to a frame possibly fitted with rollers.
In prior art, European patent EP 560 022 divulges a merchandise display case comprising several horizontal trays. The trays are installed articulated on uprights to form several deformable parallelograms also installed articulated on a frame with rollers. The articulations of the trays on the uprights and of the uprights on the frame are used to tilt the trays from a position in which they are vertically superposed into a position in which they are aligned in the same horizontal plane. When changing from one position to another, the trays remain horizontal. Thus, the display case described in patent EP 560 022 does not include any device for modifying the inclination of the trays. For example, this has the disadvantage that it makes it difficult to see merchandise displayed on the end trays.
Therefore, this invention is intended to overcome the disadvantages of prior art by proposing a merchandise display case in which the inclination of the trays can be modified.
This objective is achieved by a merchandise display case comprising several trays, each tray being installed free to pivot about its first hinge pin at two opposite sides on uprights to form a deformable parallelepiped with these uprights, the uprights being installed on a frame through second hinge pins, characterized in that there is at least one pair of articulated uprights at opposite ends close to the same longitudinal side of the trays is free to pivot about second hinge pins that are fixed to means sliding vertically relative to them on the frame.